Abunaru
by KevinBuchman
Summary: Wie lebt es sich im Aburameclan von Konohagakure? Wie sieht das Training der Ninja aus und wie leben sie? Doch viel wichtiger, was passiert wenn man einen Jinchuriki in den Clan gibt?


Einleitung

Ein Junge steht im Mondlicht stockstill auf einem mehrere Ellen breiten Ast eines großen Baumes. Er ist ungefähr 1,30 Meter groß und hat kurzes blondes Haar. Seine Augen sind von den schwarzen Gläsern seiner Sonnenbrille verdeckt. Seine Kleidung besteht aus einem langen Trenchcoat und einer schwarzen lockeren Hose, die in seinen braunen Stiefel steckt.

Für mehrere Minuten steht er, einer Statue gleich, auf dem Ast. Kein Muskel scheint sich zu bewegen und auch seine Umgebung scheint stumm.

Nach weiteren Minuten der Stille zuckt ein Wangenmuskel des Jungen. Dann plötzlich streckt er seinen linken Arm aus und zwei Insekten fliegen zu seiner Hand und lassen sich darauf nieder. Erneut zuckt der Wangenmuskel des Jungen und von einem Moment auf den anderen springt er scheinbar unnatürlich hoch in die Luft und landet einige Sekunden später auf einem anderen Baum. Er dreht seinen Kopf zu seiner ursprünglichen Position. Dort stecken drei Shuriken direkt in einem Fußabdruck von ihm. Sofort springt er ernaut zu einem anderen Ast. Dort wird er von hunderten gleichen fliegenden Insekten umzingelt. Gerade als diese ihm immer näher kommen, fliegen unzählige rote Insekten aus den Ärmeln und dem Kragen seines Mantels. Beide Schwärme an Insekten fangen sofort an sich zu bekämpfen und es dauert nur wenige Sekundne bis die ersten Schwarzen Insekten tot auf den Waldboden fallen. Mit jeder Sekunde sterben mehr schwarze Insekten und nur vereinzelte rote Insekten fielen zu Boden.

Nach etwa zwei Minuten lagen alle schwarzen Insekten tot auf dem Waldboden und derJunge steht noch immer auf der selben Stelle. Die überlebenden roten Insekten haben sich auf seinem gesamten Mantel niedergelassen.

Danach weicht der Junge immer wieder Wurfsternen aus und kämpft mit seinen roten Insekten gegen Schwärme der schwarzen.

Nach etwa einer Stunde Kampf, ziehen sich alle schwarzen Insekten zurück. Dann auf einmal erscheinen mehrere Menschen um den Jungen herum. Sie alle tragen ähnliche Kleidung wie er. Insgesamt sind es 5. 4 von ihnen haben die Körpergröße eines 10 bis 12 Jährigen und einer ist ein Erwachsener.

Direkt gegenüber dem Jungen steht Shino Aburame. Er ist 10 Jahre alt und Sohn des Clanoberhauptes des berühmten Aburameclans. Sie sind einer der vielen Ninjaclans in Konohagakure. Der Aburameclan ist eine der größten Ninjafamilien des Dorfes und auch einer der ersten Clans, der nach Gründung Konohas sich dort niedergelassen hatte. Die Mitglieder des Clans zeichnen sich durch ihr symbiotisches Verhältnis mit allen möglichen Arten von Insekten aus. Aufgrund dessen sind sie in Konoha der erste Ansprechpartner wenn es um Pflanzen, Stoffe oder Schädlinge geht. Und auch für ihre Ninjatechniken arbeiten die Mitglieder des Clans mit unterschiedlichen Insekten zusammen, die kurz nach der Geburt sich in den Körpern der Clanninjas einnisten. Dabei variiert die Art der Insekten von Ninja zu Ninja und jeder Aburame entwickelt seinen eigenen Schwarm mit underschiedlichen Fähigkeiten. So gibt es Ninja des Clans mit fleischfressenden Insekten. Andere haben Arten von Maden gezüchtet und nutzen diese für ihre Fertigkeiten. Wieder andere haben Insekten, die Chakra entziehen könnnen.

Doch sie alle fangen mit den gleichen Grundlagen in der Kindheit an und trainieren und entdecken die eigenen Möglichkeiten.

Ähnlich einem Insektenstaat haben auch die Aburame ein Oberhaupt und alle Mitglieder eine bestimmte Aufgabe innerhalb des Clans. Der Anführer des Clans ist Shibi Aburame, ein 32 Jähriger Mann, mit einem Schwarm besonders aggresiver fleischfressender Insekten. Er hat sich im letzten großen Ninjakrieg ausgezeichnet und ganze Gruppenverbände in Schlachtengeführt und viele Köpfgelder gesammelt. Durch seinen starken Schwarm und sein analytisches Denken wurde er ohne Kampf zum Anführer des Clans gewählt.

Doch der Clan unterscheidet sich in wichtigen Aspekten von Insektenstaaten. So sind sie nicht von den anderen Bewohnern des Dorfes abgeschottet und sie unterstehen dem Befehl des Hokage.

Shino gilt als eines der vielversprechensten Mitgliedern des Clans. Sein Schwarm besteht aus ungewöhnlich schnellen, Chakra entziehenden Insekten, die sich schnell auf Änderungen in ihrer Umgebung wie etwa Hitze oder Kälte anpassen können. Dies ermöglicht Shino, dass er sich auf späteren Missionen an viele Situationen anpassen kann und verschiedenste Gegner und Gefahren bezwingen kann.

Die drei anderen Kinder neben ihm entstammen ebenfalls dem Aburameclan. Sie hingegen haben durchschnittliche Schwärme und sind zwischen 8 und 12 Jahren alt.

Der Erwachsene neben ihnen ist Iriku Aburame. Er ist 19 Jahre alt und ein Chunin von Konogakure. Er ist Teil eines Trackingteams, dass sich auf das Jagen von Banditen spezialisiert hat und kleine Dörfer vor diesen beschützt. Dies ist für die Mitglieder der Aburame, eine oft gewählte Aufgabe, da sie durch die Kommunikation mit den Insekten unbemerkt Feinde aufspüren können.

Irikus Insekten sind fleischfressend und sind ungewöhnlich wärmeresistent. Er hat sich in den letzten Monaten auf Missionen bewehrt und wurde deshalb für eine Beförderung zum jounin vorgeschlagen.

Sie alle zusammen blicken auf den blonden Jungen in ihrer Mitte. Und sie alle denken das Gleiche: „Unglaublich". Denn in ihrer Mitte steht Naruto Aburame, ein 10 Jähriger Junge, der sie alle ohne Anstrengung zur Aufgabe gezwungen hat. Ein Junge der in einem Alter bereits Chounin ist, wo andere noch zur Ninjaakademie gehen und lernen. Ein Junge der bereits mit 10 Jahren von vielen Feinden gefürchtet und von vielen Ninjas Konohas bewundert wird.

1 Wer ist Naruto?

Naruto Aburame ist ein Name der in Konoha zum Teil mit Ehrfurcht und Respekt gesprochen wird. Es ist der Name eines 10 Jährigen blonden Jungen. Doch er ist bei weitem kein normaler Junge, nicht einmal in einem Ninjadorf. Selbst unter Menschen mit roten oder weißen Augen, die Feuer spucken können oder die Erde mit einem Aufstampfen verändern können ist er bei weitem nicht normal. Doch es sind viele Dinge die Naruto besonders machen. Das wohl wichtigste Merkmal, das Naruto von allen anderen unterscheidet, ist dabei nur sehr wenigen bekannt.

Vor 10 Jahren, an dem Tag seiner Geburt, griff ein Ungeheuer Konoha an. Dabei handelte es sich um den neunschwänzigen Fuchs, ein dämonisches Monster, das mit nur einem Angriff ganze Stadtteile verwüsten konnte. Nach einem Kampf, der viele Leben forderte, gelang es dem vierten Hokage Minato Namikaze den Fuchs zu versiegeln und somit das Dorf zu retten. Versiegelt wurde der Fuchs in Minatos Sohn, Naruto. Sowohl Minato, als auch seine Frau Kushina starben bei der Versiegelung und machten aus ihrem Sohn ein Jinchuriki. Er war damit einer von 9 Menschen, die einen Dämonen in sich trugen.

Nach dem Angriff des Dämonen übernahm der dritte Hokage wieder das Amt des Dorfoberhauptes. Eine seiner ersten Handlungen war das Überprüfen des Siegels, dass den Dämonen in Naruto festhielt.

Zwei Tage lang war Naruto immer in der Nähe von Hiruzen Sarutobi, dem Hokage und das Siegel wurde stündlich überprüft. Als erkennbar wurde, dass es halten würde beschäftigte sich Hiruzen mit der Unterbringung des Jungen und wer ihn großziehen würde, da seine Eltern verstorben sind und auch keine anderen Familienmitglieder lebten. Ausschlaggebend war am Ende ein Zettel von Minato. Auf diesem stand sein Wunsch, dass sich sein bester Freund Shibi Aburame um seinen Sohn kümmert, sollten er und Kushina sterben.

Nach mehreren Treffen zwischen Hiruzen und Shibi wurde geklärt, dass Naruto als ein Aburame aufwachsen würde und einen Tag später wurde Naruto mit seinem Schwarm zusammen geführt. Dabei werden eine Königin und einige Helferinsekten auf den Oberkörper des betäubten Kindes gesetzt. Diese fressen sich dann unter die Haut des Kindes und sondern ein Sekret ab, welches die Wunde direkt wieder verschließt. Dann verpuppen die Insekten sich in der Nähe der inneren Organe und bilden, mit der Hilfe des Chakras des Trägers ein winziges neues Organ, welches von dem Zeitpunkt an den Großteil der Kolonie beherbergen wird. Dieses Organ übernimmt viele Aufgaben anderer Organe, wodurch die normalen inneren Organe nicht zu voller Größe anwachsen werden. Dieser dadurch entstehende Platz wird genutzt, damit das Insektenorgan wachsen kann und somit auch mehr Insekten zur Kollonie gehören können.

Jedoch hatte keiner das, in Naruto versiegelte, Chakra des Dämonenfuchses bedacht. Denn das Siegel des vierten Hokage führt stetig eine sehr kleine Menge des Fuchschakra in Narutos Chakrareserven zu. Dies bedeutet, dass auch das Insektenorgan mit dem Chakra versorgt wird. Die Folge darauf war die Mutation der in Naruto lebenden Insekten. Durch die sehr geringe Menge des bösartigen Chakras überlebten sie den ersten Kontakt damit und entwickelten in nur wenigen Tagen eine Resistenz dagegen. Weiterhin verstärkte das Chakra sie in ihrer Schnelligkeit und Aggresivität. Dazu kommt, dass die Königin schneller Eier ablegte und diese auch schneller als normal Schlüpften, wodurch Narutos Kollonie schon nach wenigen Tagen sehr groß war.

Mit den Jahren, die Naruto unter den Aburame verbrachte, lernte er ihre Lebensweise und die Zusammenarbeit mit seinem Schwarm. Dieser veränderte sich in den ersten Jahren immer weiter und wuchs immer weiter. Ein durchschnittlicher Schwarm eines erwachsenen Aburame besteht, wenn dieser sich nicht im Kampf befindet, aus 400 bis 1000 Insekten. Naruto hatte, bereits mit 5 Jahren 450 Insekten in sich und damit den größten Schwarm, den je ein Mitglied des Clans in seinem Alter hatte.

In Narutos siebtem Lebensjahr geschah jedoch etwas außergewöhnliches, dass den gesamten Clan für Wochen in Aufruhr brachte.

Eines Nachmittags, als Naruto ( 6 Jahre alt ) mit den anderen Clankindern im Wald, der das Clangelände umschließt, spielte, entdeckte er zufällig einen Käfer, dessen Spezies ihm in keiner Aufzeichnung des Clans bekannt war. Aufgeregt strechte er dem Käfer seine Hand entgegen. Als dieser auf ihn zugeflog, kamen plötzlich einige von Narutos Käfern diesem entgegen und stürzten sich auf ihn. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatten sie ihn mit ihrem Gift gelähmt und schleppten ihn gemeinsam zurück zu Naruto. Dort zogen sie ihn unter Narutos verwundertem Blick in seinen Körper und in das Organ der Insekten. Einige Tage geschah nichts und Naruto vergaß den Vorfall. Doch vier Tage danach saß Naruto mit seiner Familie, also Shibi, Shino und seiner Mutter Kira, am Frühstückstisch als ein einzelner Käfer aus dem Kragen seines Mantels geflogen kam. Sofort ließen alle vier ihre Stäbchen fallen und sahen fragend zu dem Käfer, da er nicht der Spezies entsprach, die eigentlich in Naruto lebte. Der Käfer setzte sich auf Narutos Zeigefinger und dieser brachte ihn auf Augenhöhe und betrachtete ihn genau.

Nachdem Naruto das einzelne Insekt einige Minuten betrachtet hatte fiel ihm der Vorfall aus dem Wald wieder ein und sofort erkannte er einige Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen dem Käfer aus dem Wald und dem, der nun auf seiner Hand saß. So hatte er die gleiche rote Farbe und auch die Flügel hatten die selbe Form. Und doch war es eindeutich ein anderes Tier. Es war größer als der Käfer aus dem Wald und außerdem konnte Naruto kleine Mengen Chakra in dem Insekt spüren, die zehn mal so groß waren, wie die der gewöhnlichen Insekten seines Schwarms.

Während er weiter den Käfer betrachtete kamen zwei weitere Insekten aus seinem Kragen geflogen. Diese waren jedoch unveränderte Käfer seines Schwarms.

Auch diese setzten sich auf seine Hand. Kurz darauf zuckte Narutos Wangenmuskel. Ein Zeichen für die Kommunikation mit seinem Schwarm. Die Mitglieder des Aburameclans haben durch das Insektenorgan die Fähigkeit Phäromone zu riechen die ihre Insekten ausstoßen und ebenfalls eigene Phäromone abzusondern. Dies ermöglicht ihnen die Kommunikation mit den Insekten. Natürlich kann man damit keine Konversationen führen, aber es können Befehle übertragen werden.

Dadurch verstand Naruto, dass der neue Käfer eine Kreuzung aus dem Käfer aus dem Wald und seinem eigenen Schwarm war. Seine Insekten hatten bemerkt, dass der Käfer von Natur aus ein eigenes Chakranetzwerk hatte, etwas dass bisher nur den speziell gezüchteten Schwärmen der Aburame zugesprochen wurde. Die Insekten aus Narutos Schwarm sahen in der Kreuzung die Chance noch mehr Chakra des Fuchses nutzen zu können und damit noch stärker zu werden und somit das Überleben des Schwarms zu sichern.

Wie sich in den darauf folgenden Monaten und Jahren zeigte war dies der Fall und Naruto wurde schneller als je ein Clanmitglied zuvor stärker und besser. Durch das größere und bessere Chakranetzwerk seines neuen Schwarms, der sich aus immer mehr Kreuzungen der zwei Spezien bildete, wurden die Käfer schneller und entwickelten die Fähigkeit eine Chakraschicht über ihrem Chitinpanzer zu bilden. Dieser Schutz ermöglichte ihnen fast alles zu überleben.

Doch damit nicht genug. Nicht nur wurden Narutos Käfer viel stärker und vielseitiger, nein auch sein Insektenorgan veränderte sich etwas. Es wuchs noch weiter an und teilte sich in mehrere Bereiche. Diese ermöglicht es ihm noch mehr Insekten in sich zu tragen. Alles das zusammen genommen, machte auch Naruto eines der Stärksten Mitglieder des Clans und das mit gerade einmal acht Jahren.

Aufgrund der schnellen Steigerung seiner Fähigkeiten stieg er in der Ninjaakademie schnell einige Klassen auf und schloss diese mit neun Jahren, statt den normalen vierzehn ab.

Danach verbrachte er ein Jahr als Mitglied des Genin-Teams 17. Dieses bestand aus Naruto, Akari Akimichi, Yuki Naminake und ihrem Jounin-Sensei Sora Nara.

Yuki war ein durchschnittlich großer braunhaariger Junge, der sich für jegliche Schwerter Interessierte und diese als seine Hauptwaffe benutzte. Doch auch Fernkampf Waffen wie Kunai und Shuriken gehörten zu seinem Arsenal, wodurch er sowohl im Nah- als auch Fernkampf einsetzbar war. Akari war, wie alle Mitglieder ihres Clans, dick und eher langsam. Doch sie hatte gute Kenntniss der besonderen Techniken des Akimichiclans und wurde mit diesen zu einer starken Kämpferin, die besonders im Nahkampf für jeden Feind gefährlich war. Dazu kam, dass sie lernte mit einer Axt umzugehen. Sora Nara war ein 24 jähriger „typischer" Nara. Er hatte schulterlange Haare, die er zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden hatte. Er war lethargisch und versuchte jeder Zeit so viel Arbeit wie möglich zu vermeiden. Doch er war auch sehr intelligent. Es dauerte selten länger als wenige Sekunden bis er jede Situation analysierte und die beste Strategie entwickelte.

Diese drei zusammen genommen ergaben ein starkes Team, wenn man bedenkt, dass zwei der Mitglieder Genin waren. Doch wenn man Naruto dazu nahm, wurden sie noch drei mal stärker. Durch seine besonderen Insekten war er vielseitig. Er konnte sowohl aus großer Entfernung mit riesigen Schwärmen Gegner angreifen, einkreisen, aufspüren oder einsperren, als auch im Nahkampf kämpfen, indem er sich mit einigen Insekten umgab, die sofort auf seine Gegner übersprangen sobald er sie berührte und dann das Chakra der Feinde absorbierten was diese schnell erschöpfte und verlangsamte, was Akari und Yuki ermöglichte die Feinde mit ihren Waffen zu erledigen.

Innerhalb weniger Monate wurden sie in Konoha als bestes Geninteam seit den Sannin bekannt. Sie erledigten jede Mission erfolgreich und verloren weder Klienten noch Teammitglieder. Sechs Monate nach der Gründung ihres Teams fanden die Chuninprüfungen in Sunagakure statt. Es war geplant, dass Team 17 diese absolviert und demonstriert, dass Konoha weiterhin das Stärkste Dorf mit den stärksten Ninjas ist.

Die Prüfungen fanden in dem Jahr in Sunagakure statt. Wie erwartete kam das Team 17 ohne Probleme bis in die Finalrunde. Dort schafften es Naruto und Akari die Prüfer zu überzeugen und beide wurden zum Rank Chunin befördert.

Darauf folgend wurde das Team aufgelöst. Yuki wurde einem Genin-Team zugeordnet, dass auf einer Mission einen Genin durch einene Überfall veroren hatte. Sora hingegen wurde an einen posten an der Grenze zum Land der Erde versetzt und übernahm dort die Rolle des Taktikverantfortlichen.

Yuki nahm noch zwei weitere Male an den Chuninprüfungen teil, bis er bei seinem dritten Versuch, der in Konoha stattfand, ebenfalls zum Chunin befördert wurde.

2\. Alltag eines Chunin-Protege


End file.
